Eight Questions
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Aku punya delapan pertanyaan untukmu, Bertholdt"—hal inilah yang diajukan Annie di suatu malam, ketika dia sudah mulai jenuh karena Bertholdt terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. / AU / fluff /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Eight Questions**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Bertholdt Hoover/Annie Leonhardt, T, Romance/Family

© kazuka, september th, 2013

**.**

"'_Aku punya delapan pertanyaan untukmu, Bertholdt'—hal inilah yang diajukan Annie di suatu malam, ketika dia sudah mulai jenuh karena Bertholdt terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bertholdt melempar tasnya begitu saja di ruang tamu. Entah mendarat di lantai atau tepat sasaran ke sofa—yang memang menjadi sasaran pelemparannya—dia tak peduli. Memasuki ruang kerja untuk menaruh semuanya dengan rapi hanya akan membuang waktu.

Yang hanya ingin ia pedulikan cuma keadaan di dalam. Oh, tepatnya keadaan 'seseorang' di dalam. Ia mendengar sebuah kabar dari Mikasa tadi sore, tepat ketika rapat terakhirnya selesai.

Ia merasa jadi lelaki yang tak berguna. Pria yang bodoh. Suami yang tidak pantas. Setengah tahun berumah tangga, ternyata dia sudah 'separah' ini. Saat istrinya sakit dan ambruk di kantornya, dirinya bukanlah yang pertama kali dikabari—tetapi malah sahabat istrinya yang kebetulan satu kantor dengan dirinya.

Entah dari mana Mikasa mendapat kabar itu, Bertholdt tidak mau dan tidak bisa mempermasalahkannya sekarang karena rasa bersalahnya jauh lebih besar daripada sekadar hasrat keingintahuan.

Apa mungkin ... Annie tak berniat memberitahunya lebih dahulu dan memilih untuk mengabari Mikasa duluan?

Mau tak mau Bertholdt mengakui bahwa kemungkinan itu **ada**.

Ikatan antara dirinya dan Annie mulai merenggang akhir-akhir ini. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan bahkan tak jarang harus meninggalkan Annie berhari-hari hanya karena proyek atau rapat di luar kota.

Di sinilah rasa bersalahnya memuncak.

Di sinilah Bertholdt mengerti bahwa selama ini dirinyalah yang salah. Dirinya yang memulai. Dirinya yang menyebabkan Annie jadi lebih banyak diam setiap kali mereka bertemu.

(Annie memang tipikal yang dingin, tapi Bertholdt bisa membaca dengan baik bagaimana perubahan _mood_ wanita itu, apalagi saat dia marah atau sedang tak nyaman hati. Acapkali Annie tak mau menatapnya kala mereka berbicara.)

Semua karena pekerjaannya. Ada banyak orang di muka bumi yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan porsi perhatian untuk kerja dan keluarga. Bertholdt yakin dia salah satunya.

Lengan bajunya tergulung hingga siku, dasinya dilempar sembarangan di dekat tas kerja, rambutnya juga tak serapi waktu beranjak pulang dari kantor tadi. Bertholdt sempat mengacak-acaknya berkali-kali di perjalanan sebagai bentuk penghakiman terhadap diri sendiri.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan sekian macam kalimat permintaan maaf yang akan dia sampaikan pada Annie nanti—entah yang mana yang akan diterima, dia cuma bisa bertaruh. Semoga saja Annie mau memaklumi, karena jika muncul kata 'perpisahan' karena kesalahan konyol ini, Bertholdt tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Bertholdt akan melangkah naik ke anak tangga pertama, dia berhenti.

Sepasang kaki menjuntai dari ujung sofa ruang tengah. Lantas, dia pun mengayunkan langkah cepatnya ke sana.

"Annie—kenapa tidur di sini?"

Wanita pirang itu tak langsung membuka matanya. Dia hanya bersuara. "Hn," yang terdengar sangat samar di telinga Bertholdt.

"Tubuhmu bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini," Bertholdt menuju ke depan sofa, tangannya sudah terulur ke punggung dan lipatan kaki Annie untuk mengangkatnya.

"Tidak," tolak Annie, menggeleng lemah. "Aku mau di sini saja."

Kening Bertholdt berkerut. "Kau bisa istirahat lebih nyaman di tempat tidur—"

"Tidak," ulang Annie, menyanggah dengan nada datar yang cenderung dingin, "Di kamar panas."

"Kau bisa menghidupkan pendingin ruangan."

"Terlalu dingin."

... Baru Bertholdt tahu ternyata Annie bisa jadi tipe pemilih yang cukup mengherankan begini. Bukan Annie yang biasanya.

Pada akhirnya, Bertholdt memaklumi, alasan Annie untuk memilih berbaring di ruang tengah cukup masuk logika—ventilasi di sini lebih besar—membukakan akses untuk angin dari alam bebas keluar-masuk dengan leluasa. Angin alam tentu terasa lebih nikmat dibanding yang buatan.

Lelaki itu akhirnya duduk bersila di depan sofa, menghadap Annie yang berbaring melintang. Dia meraih tangan kanan Annie, menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan.

"Maafkan aku."

Annie diam.

"Kau sakit apa?"

Bertholdt—sesungguhnya—merasa malu sekali menanyakan itu. Suami macam apa dirinya?

"Kata dokter di kantor, kelelahan."

Bahkan dirinya tidak memperhatikan kesehatan istrinya sendiri. Betapa menyedihkan.

Genggaman pada tangan Annie semakin erat. "Maafkan aku. Maaf karena ... akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk."

Annie membuka sebentar matanya. Ditatapnya Bertholdt lewat sudut mata, namun kemudian berpejam ria lagi.

"Sebenarnya istrimu siapa? Aku atau pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu itu?"

Bertholdt menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasa bersalah menyesakkan paru-parunya, berdesakan dengan oksigen yang barusan dia hirup. Rongga dadanya seakan bakal runtuh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Annie.

"Aku punya delapan pertanyaan untukmu."

Tuan Hoover mulai tidak mengerti apa topik yang sedang ingin dibawa ke permukaan oleh Nyonya Hoover.

"Apa ... itu?"

Bertholdt mulai merasa lega ketika dia merasakan Annie pelan-pelan mengusapkan jari di punggung tangannya. Itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, tapi menjadikan Bertholdt yakin bahwa 'perpisahan' bukanlah resiko terburuk yang harus dia tanggung malam ini.

Annie membuka matanya lagi untuk menatap langit-langit, namun kemudian menutupnya kembali. Mungkin dia terlalu mengantuk—atau lelah—untuk memuaskan pandangan terhadap sekeliling.

Bertholdt menanti, masih dengan takut-takut.

"Kalau untukku, kau lebih memilih jadi Polaris atau jadi langit?"

Tingkat intelegensi dan pengetahuan Annie akan ilmu astronomi (saat sekolah dulu, Bertholdt sangat kagum pada Annie yang dua kali bisa lolos ke olimpiade dengan _gap_ nilai yang begitu jauh di atas dari para peserta lain)—membuat Bertholdt maklum mengapa Annie memilih pertanyaan itu.

Polaris—bintang yang tidak pernah tenggelam—atau langit? Sebenarnya dua hal itu tidak berhubungan langsung, membuat Bertholdt tak paham.

"... Um, Polaris, mungkin?"

Annie melonggarkan pegangannya, namun tidak sepenuhnnya melepas.

"Kalau aku—untuk dirimu—aku lebih memilih jadi langit."

"Kenapa?"

"Polaris memang bintang yang selalu ada dan tidak pernah tenggelam," Annie sama sekali tak mau membuka matanya. "Tapi dia hanya ada saat malam. Berbeda dengan langit, dia selalu ada untuk memelukmu siang dan malam, setiap hari."

Bertholdt tertohok. Pilihan ternyata mencerminkan kenyataan, eh? Annie menyindirnya habis-habisan kali ini.

"Maaf, Annie ..."

"Pertanyaan kedua," Annie sama sekali tak mengubah posisi berbaringnya. "Aku ini apa untukmu? Mawar di vas di ruang tamu atau bunga Sakura yang ada di setiap festival musim semi?"

Mawar ... bunga biasa yang setiap hari Bertholdt lihat di ruang tamunya, kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Annie selalu menggantinya seminggu sekali dengan yang segar. Sakura ... bunga spesial. Oh, ya, spesial. Spesial. Berarti ...

"Kau adalah bunga Sakura, spesial."

"Hn," Annie sepertinya ingin mendengus dan buang muka—namun dia tetap menghormati Bertholdt. "Aku ingin jadi mawar, bunga yang bisa kau temui setiap hari—dan bukan bunga yang hanya kau lihat sesekali."

Seakan ada palu godam yang memukul Bertholdt dari belakang. Dia terjebak akan filosofi yang dia sendiri tidak bisa memaknainya lebih jauh.

Dan sindiran ini makin menenggelamkannya ke dalam fakta bahwa memang ... akhir-akhir ini dia hanya menemui Annie sesekali dalam satu minggu. Dia merasa begitu _bodoh_.

"Tahu kenapa aku memilih warna hijau muda untuk rumah kita?"

Bertholdt memutar matanya ke sekeliling rumah, warna hijau muda yang lembut mendominasi. Bertholdt membiarkan Annie memilihnya, dimana rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan mereka—Bertholdt mulai membangunnya saat mereka bertunangan.

"Karena ... apa?" Bertholdt menanyakannya dengan ragu, sebab dia takut dia akan disindir lagi.

Annie merogoh saku jaket ungunya dengan tangannya yang bebas, mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan hijau muda yang nampak sudah lusuh.

"Karena sama dengan warna saputangan yang pertama kali kau berikan untuk lukaku ketika aku terjatuh saat kita masih tujuh tahun," dia meletakkan saputangan itu di punggung tangan Bertholdt.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Bertholdt untuk kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

Dia jatuh semakin dalam di jurang rasa bersalah. Bahkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka pun ... dia telah lupa. Ya, semua ini membuatnya semakin terdorong untuk belajar menjadi suami yang baik.

(Ia sering dipuji sebagai manajer teladan di kantor, apa di rumah dia bisa menerima gelar serupa?)

"Pertanyaan keempat."

Bertholdt menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Annie, sekadar memberitahu bahwa ... yah, dia dia _ada_ di samping Annie meski dia melupakan banyak hal di antara mereka, meski dia masih punya banyak kekurangan.

"Kenapa aku menyukai _dango_?"

_Dango_ adalah makanan favorit Annie, Bertholdt bahkan ingat bahwa Annie memasukkan makanan itu dalam daftar hidangan wajib pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Karena ... kau suka yang manis-manis?"

Annie menggeleng.

"Dulu aku benci makanan manis," Annie akhirnya membuka matanya untuk mengarahkan pandangan pada tirai pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. "Tapi aku ingat ... waktu umurku sembilan tahun ada seseorang yang bilang bahwa makanan manis itu membuat kita lebih bersemangat."

Bertholdt menerawang.

"Kau sudah banyak mengubahku, Bertholdt."

—Barulah Bertholdt ingat bahwa dulu dia suka sekali _dango_ karena ayahnya sering membawakan itu untuknya, lalu saat dirinya dan Annie makan _bento_ bersama, dia berkata seperti itu karena ingin sekali membagi _dango_-nya dengan Annie.

Dia telah banyak mengubah Annie—walau dia tidak bisa menuliskan apa saja itu—namun dia tidak menyadarinya.

Dia begitu berarti bagi Annie. Annie sangat menghargai dirinya. Namun sudahkah Annie menjadi berarti bagi dirinya—mengingat selama ini dia seringkali mengabaikan Annie hanya karena pekerjaan?

Annie tampak membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Bertholdt menyibakkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi separuh wajah Annie, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kemudian mengelus kening istrinya.

"Sekarang sebutkan lima tempat favorit kita untuk kencan sebelum menikah dulu."

Mata hitam lelaki itu berhenti sebentar, bertumbukan dengan tatapan Annie walau hanya sesaat—sebab wanita itu kembali membiarkan kantuk menghanyutkan sebagian kesadarannya.

"Kafe yang menjual donat di sudut _mall_ ... sebentar—aku lupa namanya ... ah, iya, Cafe ... lalu ..." Bertholdt berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Taman di belakang rumahmu, lalu restoran Perancis di depan kantormu ..." dia tertahan lagi, sedang mencari-cari sisa-sisa memori di antara tumpukan kenangan yang sudah mulai menua. "Balkon _mall_, terakhir ... bukit landai di belakang rumah nenekmu, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Bertholdt merasa semakin tenang ketika dia lihat ada senyum kecil yang dibentuk oleh bibir Annie.

"Sebutkan lima tempat _meeting_ yang paling sering disewa kantormu."

"Di lantai empat gedung utama, di aula kedua kantor cabang terbesar di Kota Trost, di ruang _meeting_ di lantai dua yang ada di hotel keluarga Braun, di kantor bagian personalia—tiga kilometer dari kantorku, terakhir di Kota Karanese apabila semua tempat itu terpakai."

"Kau butuh waktu tiga kali lipat lebih lama untuk menyebutkan hal yang berhubungan dengan kita dibandingkan hal-hal tentang pekerjaanmu."

Bertholdt menghela nafas, kemudian melepaskannya dengan berat. Baru ia tahu bahwa arah pembicaraan Annie akan kembali lagi ke hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Aku tahu. Maaf."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu mengabaikan pekerjaan," Annie mulai mau untuk berbicara lebih banyak. "Aku tahu, tugas suami adalah untuk bekerja di luar. Tapi ... akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering menginap bersama teman-temanmu untuk proyek dibandingkan di rumah, Bertl."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Bertholdt untuk memilih kata-kata berikutnya agar tak membuat Annie makin bersedih.

"Aku rindu."

Dua kalimat yang terdengar kemudian cukup menjadi alasan bagi Bertholdt untuk kemudian maju dan mengecup kening Annie. Dia tidak punya perbendaharaan kata yang lebih baik lagi untuk mengekspresikan bahwa dia juga rindu, sayang, serta merasa bersalah pada Annie.

"Kau pucat sekali. Tidurlah. Kita lanjutkan ini nanti setelah kau bangun," Bertholdt tak tega melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan yang makin menyata pada wajah Annie.

"Tinggal dua pertanyaan lagi."

Bertholdt akhirnya mengalah.

"Apa kau bisa menyebutkan apa saja yang kurang pada diriku?"

"... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Tidak, tidak," sanggah Bertholdt tegas. "Tidak ada, tidak ada. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu. Aku ... sebenarnya ingin sekali menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan cepat agar aku bisa segera pulang. Tapi karena aku terlalu cepat menyelesaikannya—pekerjaan yang lain datang dengan cepat pula. Jadi ... entahlah. Banyak sekali yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Aku ... mengerti."

"Aku akan mengubahnya, Annie. Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan pelan-pelan agar aku bisa lebih santai ... dan menikmati lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."

"Terima kasih."

Cuma ucapan itu yang meluncur berikutnya, menyisakan kesenyapan yang meraja untuk beberapa saat.

"Terakhir."

Bertholdt menggenggam tangan Annie lebih erat.

"Apa ... yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Annie berhenti sebentar. Dia yang ganti mengeratkan tangan pada Bertholdt, "Dokter di kantor juga bilang suatu hal tentangku."

"Ada apa?" Bertholdt gugup.

"Dia bilang, telah terjadi sesuatu pada diriku."

_Tolong, jangan!_

Tidak, tidak—Bertholdt tidak siap untuk sesuatu yang sepertinya akan lebih buruk daripada yang ia bayangkan. Dari nada bicara Annie, ia telah menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dan itu semakin menambah ketakutannya. Semakin membuatnya tersadar bahwa mungkin inilah tamparan untuknya yang sudah mengabaikan orang yang mengasihinya.

Namun bolehkah ia berharap ... bahwa semua ini tak akan membuatnya menyesal?

Ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ada sesuatu yang tidak baik pada Annie sementara dirinya tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tolong—tolong jangan biarkan dia semakin menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan Annie sebelumnya!

"Ya, terjadi sesuatu ..." Annie merapatkan pejaman matanya sementara Bertholdt mengangkat tangan Annie untuk kemudian menciumnya lama-lama. Meski tak ingin kemungkinan kabar terburuk itu terjadi, namun Bertholdt mencoba untuk menyiapkan diri. Sekaligus bilang pada Annie bahwa dia ada di sini, walau Annie 'tertimpa' suatu hal buruk.

"Kurang lebih delapan bulan lagi kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru."

Tunggu.

Ha?

"A-apa?"

"Aku hamil. Baru lima minggu," Annie kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Bertholdt sepenuhnya.

"Annie ..."

Bertholdt tahu bahwa Annie adalah tipikal yang dingin dan sangat-amat jarang untuk tersenyum. Meski kali ini hanya ada sedikit tarikan dari kedua otot sudut bibir wanita itu, Bertholdt mengerti sekali bahwa Annie mengekspresikan seluruh kebahagiaannya lewat sana.

Lelaki itu pun mengangkat tubuh Annie—yang masih tersenyum kecil dan betah memandanginya—lantas kemudian mengecup pipi serta keningnya beberapa kali, senyumnya begitu cerah, "Terima kasih. Aku berjanji untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Aku akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu dengan lebih baik lagi."

"Kupegang janjimu."

Bertholdt melanjutkan langkah, menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka secepatnya.

"Kau bisa memegangnya, Annie."

Dan Annie tahu, rumah tak akan sesepi ini lagi untuk ke depannya karena ia bisa melihat binar ketulusan dan keseriusan dari mata Bertholdt yang masih memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya dengan penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini bertholdt/annie kedua saya, apa cukup fluff? = / / / / = maaf kalou terkesan terlalu cheesy ugh saya tidak bisa menahan keinginan buat bikin fic marriage-life = / / / = intinya sih annie itu lagi sebel-sebelnya sama bertl karena bertl kerja terussss tapi sebenernya dia juga punya kabar bahagia yang mau dia kasih tahu. karena annie itu tipe2 serius yang ngga mungkin asal 'blak!' (?) gitu aja, makanya ceritanya aku bikin begini wohohoho

dan—sigh—lagi-lagi ini AU. ide2 di snk selaluuuu AU idk whyyyy. insya Allah ke depannya bakal lebih sering publish yang canon deh ehe he he.

kalo ada yang error/salah/janggal tolong dikoreksi ya ehehehehe~ terima kasih sudah membaca, ya! n.n)/


End file.
